Buffy vs Dracula New and Improved!
by Angel of Darklight
Summary: Buffy has a rather interesting run in with Dracula, and Spike doesn't seem to happy about that. What will happen? Read to find out! - Authors note: This isn't the old story, as the title says, new and improved!


**Buffy vs Dracula  
By: Angel of Darklight**

**A/N: I am rewriting this story, it is the same one that I wrote two years ago, but rewritten (as stated before) I read the entire thing and I noticed how bad I sucked (and i'm sorry for disappointing everyone with the crappy material but thank you for saying you liked it!) believe me, this is much much better. I've had two years to perfect my use of grammar and detail, so I do hope you enjoy it! - Angel**

The night seemed endless, like one of those things you're anxious for it to be over and yet, it just doesn't seem to happen yet. Buffy stirred restlessly, staring at the ceiling, rolling onto her side, planting her face into the pillow, tossing and turning here and there. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes closing before she cracked open an eyelid and glanced at the clock. From what she could tell, only three minutes had past since she last checked. Beside her Riley slept peacefully, one hand resting on his stomach, the other at his side, a faint but not disturbing snore, escaping his lips. Buffy simply stared at the ceiling for one long moment before she mentally said ' the hell with it ' and climbed out. She plucked out a shirt and a matching pair of jeans, making sure to keep herself quiet as she stripped from her night cloths to her normal every day ' kicking ass and taking names ' cloths. Pulling out a few steaks she tucked them away quietly and headed toward the door.  
It wasn't ten minutes later, when she finally made it to the local cemetery, the moon was full, the lightest bit of clouds dotting the star light sky. She stood there for several moments before she got that odd tingling sensation she got whenever a vampire was around. Sapphire hues scanned the area before she honed in on her ' victim' and took chase. He paused, blinking at her rather confused before his mouth fell half agape and he started to run, only to be tackled to the ground, a stake being driven within the cavity of his chest, his body simply disappearing into dust creating a small pile on the ground. " Too easy…" She thought quietly to herself, standing up and carefully dusting herself off. It seemed to her, that they kept getting weaker and weaker as the days went by, or maybe she was just perfecting her skill? Her eyes roamed about quietly, searching, waiting to see if she could spot a figure slinking within the shadows. Wasn't that what vampires were good at? The hair at the back of her neck prickled, and instantly she turned around, drawing back the stake and taking a fighters stance.  
A light, male chuckle assaulted her ears as a male figure stepped from the shadows. " 'Ello pet…" Mentally, she sighed and rolled her eyes, letting out a rather exaggerated sigh, cocking her hip to the side and placing her hands on them. " You know Spike, one of these days you're going to end up as a pile of ash before you can even say you're sorry…You vampires and your stalking…" A smirk bloomed about his lips as he chuckled just the slightest. " Just checking to see if I can still surprise you…last time I checked, you liked surprises." Buffy drew back her lips, giving him a light snarl and rolling her eyes in disgust. " Whatever…what do you want?" Tapping the stake against her arm, his gaze roamed about his face before resting on the piece of wood. " I could ask you the same thing…Shouldn't you be with lover boy all cozy within your comfy bed?"  
Uncrossing her arms, she raised a hand and combed it through her hair. " I couldn't sleep…just felt like I had to get something out of me." Pulling out a cigarette, Spike moved to one of the gravestones, kicked it, then leaned against it. " Ohh I see eh, lover boy isn't giving you a good snog? Poor 'lil Buffy…" Before he could even continue the stake went soaring over his shoulder like a bullet, his eyes going wide and his head snapping back to her. " Oi! What the bloody 'ell was that for?" She stood there with a rather stoic expression before rolling her eyes and marching away. " Get lost spike.." She muttered coldly. He raised an eyebrow, pushing off the stone and slowly following after her. " Oh…well eh, I was goin' to ask if you wanted to help me with a nasty 'lil nest of Kaflack demons…I go in there alone and more 'n likely my arse is going to get handed to me…"  
His words halted her in her tracks, her head slowly turning, arms returning to their crossed position. " There's a nest of them? No wonder people have shown up missing…where are they?" A smug expression crossed his features, his amusement rather evident. " Hm, I would say about a half a mile from here…deep in the woods where 'lil if anyone goes…" A concerned expression spread across her features. " I didn't bring any weapons…you've got some in your crypt right?" He simply gave her a nod, the simple action causing her to march toward his ' home '. " Well we had best get going then, the last thing we need is for them to perform a sacrifice or something…" A chuckle escaped his lips. " The last thing I heard 'bout them was that they ate flesh or something' like that…and used the bones for some sort'a ritual business…never understood demons and their ritual ' let's take over the bloody world! ' crap…" She paused at the door for several moments before turning to face him with half a glare, trying to hide her laughter. " Spike….shut up." The only response she got was a faint chuckle, her own seeming to mingle with it.

**I have decided to do this in chapters since I'm still working on the rest of it. Please review!!**


End file.
